Quit Playing KaiBaek
by ChweBaby98
Summary: Kim Jongin, namja itu memiliki aura sexy yang tinggi namun namja itu sangatlah polos berbeda dengan yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Byun Baekhyun, Yeoja itu memiliki aura sexy yang tinggi namun yeoja itu sangat hobi pergi ke sebuah plub di setiap malamnya. [KaiBaek! HunBaek! with Do Kyungsoo/GS]
1. Chapter 1

QUIT PLAYING

CAST : KIM JONGIN, BYUN BAEKHYUN

OTHER CAST : FIND BY YOURSELF

GENRE : ROMANCE

WARNING : GENRE SWITCH FOR BAEKHYUN AND KYUNGSOO

RATE : T

BGM : U-Kiss – Quit Playing

Don't copy/take this ff without my premission because it's sin and karma will find you

_Your short skirt keeps bothering me_

_Your bright red lipstick on your thick lips_

_Your magical eye smile can't be hidden_

_Everything keeps making me nervous_

Seorang namja tampan menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang menggunakan pakaian serba minim, pakaian itu sangatlah mengangu pemandangan namja tampan di hadapannya. Walaupun namja itu memiliki aura sexy yang tinggi namun namja itu sangatlah polos berbeda dengan yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Yeoja itu memiliki aura sexy yang tinggi namun yeoja itu sangat hobi pergi ke sebuah plub di setiap malamnya. Sejujurnya namja itu tak mengetahui apa yang di lakukan sang kekasih disana

Namja tampan itu menatap bibir merah milik yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Bibir meah manis itulah yang membuat namja tampan itu jatuh terjerat dalam pesona yeoja cantik itu, selain itu yeoja cantik itu juga memilik eye smile yang membuat namja itu seolah berada dalam sihir yang di buat oleh yeoja cantik itu.

Semua yang ada di yeoja cantik itu tetap membuat namja tampan itu merasa gugup berada di sekitar yeoja cantik itu. Padahal keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan pertemanan bertahun tahun dan baru menjalani hubungan beberapa hari. Namun tetap saja, eye smile yang di tampilkan yeoja itu, kulit putihnya yang mulus, tubuh rampingnya, bibir cherrynya yang manis, wajahnya yang imut, jemarinya yang sangat cantik membuat namja itu merasa gugup di sekitar wanita berkebangsaan korea itu.

Walaupun seperti itu ada hal yang sangat namja tampan itu benci dari yeoja cantik itu. Pasalnya namja tampan itu sangat membenci sifat yeoja cantik itu yang sangat suka pergi ke club disetiap malam. Walaupun namja itu tak mengetahui apa yang yeoja cantik itu lakukan disana namun ia sadar jika namja itu mengekang yeoja cantik itu bukan kah sama saja dengan dia mengengam pasir? Semakin namja itu mengekang yeoja cantik itu maka dengan cepat pula yeoja cantik itu akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Namja itu sangat tak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya. Walaupun berulang kali namja itu disakiti oleh yeoja cantik itu namun ia tetap bertahan, walaupun ia harus berbohong kepada kedua orang tua yeoja itu saat mereka menanyakan keadaan hubungan yeoja itu. Namja itu sangat lah polos hingga ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri di salahkan atau terkena marah jika kedua orang tua yeoja itu tau bahwa yeoja itu suka keluyuran di malam hari.

_Your thick make up, white dress_

_Your red lips make me nervous evey night_

_Stop with the dangerous game_

_Dont playing with my heart, quit playing_

Pandangan namja tampan itu tertuju pada sang kekasih yang sibuk mendandani wajahnya yang cantik itu setiap malam. Hari ini yeoja cantik itu menggunakan riasan yang cukup tebal dipadukan dengan mini dress berwarna putih. Namja itu kemudian menatap bibir merah merkah yang di tebali oleh lipstick di setiap inchi bibir manisnya.

"Sayang" ujar wanita cantik itu

"Ne?"

"Aku pergi dulu, makan malam ada di dapur" ujar yeoja itu lalu mengecup bibir namja tampan di hadapannya

Namja itu memandang punggung sempit yeoja cantik yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Namja itu terdiam sesaat namun di satu sisi namja itu ingin mengetahui apa yang kekasihnya lakukan di luar sana. Hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kekasihnya. Mobil yang di kendarai namja tampan itu berhenti di sebuah plub malam yang sangat terkenal. Pandangannya tertuju pada sang kekasih yang berjalan memasuki pulb malam itu. Namja itu akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya lalu pergi ke dalam plub malam itu.

Dentuman lagu lagu berasal dari DJ yang cukup terkenal itu mengalun dengan kencangnya. Namja tampan itu mengedarkan matanya sekeliling hingga matanya bertemu oleh sosok yeoja yang merupakan kekasihnya tengah bersama seorang namja tampan berkulit sangat putih bahkan lebih putih dari kulit kekasihnya. Namja yang berkulit seputih salju pertama turun itu menggunakan hem berwarna putih senada dengan dress putih yang di gunakan oleh yeoja cantik itu.

"Do you wanna order something sir?" tanya seorang bartander ke arah namja tampan itu

"1 wine" ujar namja tampan itu. Walaupun namja itu polos tapi dulu ia merupakan anak yang suka minum alkohol jangan heran jika namja itu mampu meneguk beberapa botol

"Here for you" ujar yeoja yang merupakan bartander itu

"Thank you Kyungsoo si" ujar namja itu setelah membaca namtag yeoja di hadapannya

"Anything for you sir, tapi sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini tuan" namja itu mendesis saat kekasihnya tengah mencium namja berkulit putih itu

"Yeah, anyway just call me Jongin" ujar namja tampan, namja itu kemudian terdiam saat menyadari kekasihnya sudah tak ada di tempat tadi.

_Nasty, i hate the other eyes on you_

_It makes me nervous, your alluring eyes_

_Makes me tramble and scared_

_Shakes me up_

Sepasang kekasih ituu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pantai, mata elang jongin tersenyum saat namja itu menatap kekasihya yang tengah berlarian menuju pinggiran pantai. Namja itu terdiam saat banyak orang menatap kekasihnya yang tengah berlarian. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh mungilnya hanya tertutupi oleh tanktop berwarna putih yang di padukan dengan hotpants yang minim. Membuatnya tampak terlihat sexy dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Namja tampan itu sangat menyayangi yeoja cantik yang kini tertidur di hadapannya, walaupun yeoja itu sangatlah sering membuat hatinya tersakiti namun namja itu tetap bertahan. Perlahan jemari namja tampan itu menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah cantik yang di milik oleh kekasihnya. Rambut panjang kekasihnya yang bergelombang, di tambah dengan wajah cantiknya saat tertidur membuat lagi lagi namja tampan itu jatuh hati, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali jongin jatuh cinta pada gadisnya itu

Namja itu memiliki ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya yaitu kehilangan sosok yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Namja itu sangat menyayangi sosok yeoja itu bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun demi yeoja itu. Bahkan namja itu merelakan nyawanya diambil demi keselamatan yeoja yang tertidur di hadapannya

"Jongin" ujar yeoja itu saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang memandanginya

"Ne Baekhyun-ah?"

"I love you"

"I Love you more Baekhyun, just continue your sleep"

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu duduk di tempat tidur menatap kekasihnya, saat saat ini lah yang sangat di rindukan sosok jongin, saat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini tanpa ada orang lain. Yeoja itu kemudian merangkak duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya

"Jongin, i have something for you but now close your eyes first" Namja itu menutup matanya

"Open your eyes" namja itu menatap sang kekasih yang berdiri di hadapannya, yeoja itu memegang sebuah sepatu dance yang selama ini di ingin kan oleh jongin.

"Babe? For me?" yeoja itu tersenyum lalu memeluk namja tampan di hadapannya.

"I have something else for you babe"

_You're nasty, your lipstick is thicker today_

_(hot bloonded, can't hide the charm)_

_Rumors fly around here and there_

_You can run but you can't hide_

Baekhyun terbangun, yeoja itu tersenyum saat ia menatap kekasihnya masih tertidur dengan pulasnya walaupun badan kekasihnya itu tampak lengket. yeoja itu kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. yeoja itu tersenyum lalu memasak beberapa masakan sambil menanti kekasihnya terbangun. Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di perut yeoja berkebangsaan korea itu.

"Morning Jongin"

"Morning Baekhyun-ah" ujar namja itu lalu tersenyum manis sepasang kekasih itu memiliki eye smile yang ada di wajah keduanya

Setelah menghabiskan hari berdua keduanya kembali lagi ke Seoul, seperti biasa yeoja itu tengah memoleskan beberapa make up di wajah cantiknya, namun entah mengapa make up yang digunakan oleh baekhyun tampak lebih tebal dari biasanya

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke plub" ujar namja itu saat ia menatap kekasihnya itu

"tak perlu, tidurlah" Yeoja itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan namja itu menuju plub malam. Tanpa yeoja itu ketahui kekasihnya mengikuti langkah yeoja itu menuju ke plub. Namja itu kembali duduk di bar, seperti kejadian yang lalu kyungsoo lah yang ada di sana sebagai bartander.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya jongin seraya menunjuk namja yang tengah bersama Baekhyun

"Tentu aku mengenalnya, dia Oh Sehun. Namja populer dan sangat kaya. Aku dengar namja itu menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, padahal yang aku tau Sehun sudah bertunangan dengan yeoja berkebangsaan China, kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan"

"Luhan? Tunggu sebentar, Xi Luhan?"

"Sepertinya, memang kenapa?"

"Baekhyun adalah kekasihku. Kami baru menjalani hubungan 1 bulan, namun aku merasa ada yang jangal mengenai hubungan ini. Sedangkan Xi Luhan adalah sepupuku"

"Yang aku tahun, Baekhyun dan Sehun menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun tapi kemudian Sehun memutuskan Baekhyun demi Luhan. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang keduanya selalu bersama" ujar yeoja itu lalu sibuk merapihkan gelas gelas yang berceceran di meja barnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ne?"

"Terimakasih atas pemberitahuanmu"

Jongin kemudian berdiri menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun, namja itu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu terbentur dengan meja. Beberapa pukulan melayang dengan tepat di wajah dan tubuh Sehun hingga namja itu terkapar dengan bau anyir dimana mana.

"Jangan pernah dekati kekasihku lagi" ujar namja itu lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari Sehun yang sudah terkapar.

_Men are simple, i am bewitched and falling_

_For yor fatal charm_

_Ah you breaking my heart_

_My inside are burning up black because of you_

"Jongin lepaskan" ujar Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman namja tampan itu, namun nihil cengkraman jongin terlalu kuat untuknya.

Jujur baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan dengan keadaan seperti ini di tambah dengan wajah jongin yang tampak sangat marah. Yeoja itu merasa bahwa ia membangunkan seekor singa yang sedang tertidur. Tubuh baekhyun di hempaskan begitu saja oleh jongin di rumah milik namja tampan itu

"J.. jongin-ah, maafkan aku"

"Apakah kata maaf bisa mengembalikan pakaian yang sudah kamu kotori sediri tanpa usaha apapun? Apakah kata maaf dapat membuat tanaman yang layu hidup kembali? Tidak bukan? I believe on you this all time Baek"

"Jongin-ah"

"But you just playing me. Do you love him Baek?"

"Ani"

"THEN STOP IT BAEK!"

"hiks Jongin-ah"

"I feel like so stupid, i never think this way. I love you so much Baek but you played on me. Am i runaway?"

"Aniya, Jongin dengarkan aku"

"tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi baek"

_That smile you only showed me_

_Why are you showing it so easily to others?_

_Words that i held in but can't anymore_

_If you love me then stop_

Jongin menatap kekasihnya yang tengah berada di taman bersama dengan sang mantan kekasihnya yang tengah berduaan itu, tangan namja tampan itu mengepal saat melihat Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang dihadiahi tawaan oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga senyum yang baekhyun tunjukkan adalah senyum yang selama ini yeoja itu tunjukkan kepada jongin.

"berengsek" ujar Jongin lalu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan pernah dekati Baekhyun lagi"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku kekasihnya, dan asal kau tau sepupuku tak berhak mendapatkan calon suami semacam namja berengsek sepertimu"

"kau fikir kau suci hm? Kau fikir kau layak mendapatkan Baekhyun? No, i dont think so"

"Shit"

sebuah pukulan kembali melayang ke wajah Sehun namun kali ini Sehun melayangkan beberapa pukulan kearah Jongin, keduanya saling memukul satu sama lain hingga mengubris yeoja cantik yang menatap keduanya

"HENTIKAN!" Pekik yeoja itu saat menatap tubuh Sehun penuh dengan luka

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah"

"kau ikut aku sekarang"

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin berhenti hampir dekat pertigaan, namja itu menurukan kekasihnya yang sekarang masih menangis dalam diam.

"pulang lah jangan mencariku lagi karena aku tahu kau tak akan membutuhkan aku lagi"

"Jongin-ah"

Mobil jongin melintasi pertigaan namun tanpa namja itu sadari ada truck merah yang melaju dengan cepat menerjang mobil namja itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. Baekhyun yang tengah berada disana langsung shock menatap mobil kekasihnya yang terpental beberapa meter.

"KIM JONGIN!" pekik baekhyun

End / tbc? -

Author note : ini merupakan cerita yang terinsiprasi dari kehidupan nyata seseorang di rpw yang saya kenal dan saya sudah mendapat ijin untuk membuatnya sebagai sebuah ff. Saya masih kurang tau mau di lanjutkan atau tidak ff ini saya akan mengikuti kata para readers mau di lanjutkan atau tidak. Jika di lanjutkan kemungkinan hanya ada 2/3 chapter saja. Dan untuk ending couple kalian bisa vote mau KaiBaek &amp; HunHan/KaiSoo &amp; HunBaek? Karena jujur curhat teman saya belum ada garis finalnya jadi aku sendiri masih bingung endingnya mau gimana. Anyway thx buat yang meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak meninggalkan jejak. Harap tunggu ff selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

QUIT PLAYING

CAST : KIM JONGIN, BYUN BAEKHYUN

OTHER CAST : FIND BY YOURSELF

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT

WARNING : GENRE SWITCH FOR BAEKHYUN, LUHAN AND KYUNGSOO. DI SINI YIFAN SAUDARA TIRI DARI JONGIN

RATE : T

BGM : BILA AKU – DEKAT

SPECIAL THANKS TO :** LuBaekShipper;Kkamjong;Guest;Baekyeollie25;nara;neli amelia;Rnine21;Bee Coco;hunhips;Song Haru;Kaibaekshipper;**

Last chapter :

_Mobil jongin melintasi pertigaa namun tanpa namja itu sadari ada truck merah yang melaju dengan cepat menerjang mobil namja itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. Baekhyun yang tengah berada disana langsung menatap mobil kekasihnya yang terpental beberapa meter._

"_KIM JONGIN!" pekik baekhyun_

Don't copy/take this ff without my premission because it's sin and karma will find you

_Katakanlah saja_

_Jangan sembunyi sembunyi_

_Bila kau ingin kita_

_Berjalan sendiri sendiri_

Yeoja cantik bermata sipit itu menatap nanar pintu ruang operasi, sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak kekasihnya masuk kedalam sana demi mendapatkan pertolongan, bagaimana tidak? Seluruh tubuh namja tampan itu penuh luka bahkan banyak pecahan kaca yang menancap kulit tannya. Sebuah kata maaf tak henti hentinya mengalir dari mulut manis yeoja bermata sipit itu. Hingga sebuah langkah tergesah gesah menghampiri yeoja cantik itu.

"Baekhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi dengan jongin?"

"Luhan eonnie hiks" Baekhyun menatap nanar sang calon saudara iparnya

"Jongin akan baik baik saja ok?"

Krekk tiba tiba pintu operasi terbuka perlahan seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari ruangan

"Ada keluarga dari tuan kim?"

"Saya dok, saya saudaranya, orang tua Jongin baru akan datang besok" ujar luhan

"Baiklah, ikut saya kerungan"

Sehun yang sendari tadi berdiam diri melangkah mendekati yeoja cantik yang masih terisak di kursi, setelah memastikan luhan pergi, namja itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih terisak

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku" ujar namja itu setelah keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat

"untuk apa hun-ah? Itu semua salahku, aku yang tetap merayumu, aku yang menyakiti Jongin selama ini" ujar baekhyun

"kau tau, sebenarnya kau beruntung Baek, ingat saat kita sepasang kekasih? Jongin selalu ada untuk kita membantu semua masalah kita. Jongin bahkan selalu menjadi tempat kau menangis bukan? Berubahlah baek, menurutku itu tak terlambat, jadilah sosok kekasih yang baik untuk Jongin" keduanya terdiam tengelam pada fikirannya masing masing

_Mungkin memang bukan untuk selamanya_

_Cintamu padaku rindumu padaku_

_Mungkin memang tiada namaku disana_

_Di sudut hatimu di dalam inginmu_

Seminggu berlalu pasca kecelakaan yang di alami oleh Jongin, Hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun kini kembali seperti awalnya layaknya sepasang calon saudara, begitupula dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu berbanding jauh dengan hubungannya dengan jongin, namja itu menolak keberadaan Baekhyun disisinya. Namja bermata elang memiliki rasa sakit yang sangat dalam, lelah? Tentu, siapa yang tak lelah jika harus menunggu orang yang tak pasti akan benar benar mencintainya. Namja itu kini tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya yang di dorong oleh seorang namja tampan dan tinggi.

"Yifan hyung"

"Kenapa hm?"

"haruskah aku memaafkan Baekhyun? Dan memulai segalanya lagi hyung?"

"Jongin, itu semua tergantung padamu, apa kamu siap menerima segalanya atau tidaknya. Mungkin baekhyun pernah menyakitimu tapi belum tentu dia benar benar akan menyakitimu lagi Jongin. Apapun keputusanmu aku, baba dan mama akan selalu mendukungmu"

"Gomawo ge"

"Kajja kembali, aku akan memanggil Baekhyun untukmu"

Senyum yeoja cantik itu tampak saat ia melewati beberapa lorong di rumah sakit menuju sebuah ruangan yang sangat yeoja itu hafal karena belakangan ini namja yang sedang berada disana selalu mengundangnya untuk menemaninya, yeoja itu memegang sebuah bunga mawar merah yang ia tata dengan anggunnya. Yeoja itu sedikit membetulkan pakaiannya lalu melangkah masuk kedalam

"Annyeong Yifan oppa, Annyeong Jongin"

"Kyungsoo? Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku akan sedikit sibuk belakangan ini jadi aku titip Jongin padamu ok? Lagipula sepertinya Baekhyun sibuk"

"Ne oppa tak usah kawatir tentang Jongin"

"Jongin, Kyungsoo aku pergi dulu ne?" Kyungsoo menganguk lalu mengambil duduk di samping Jongin yeoja itu tersenyum manis pada Jongin

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah penasaran

"Aku di terima sekolah di Boston!" pekik yeoja itu

"Selamat Soo-ah"

"Ehem, maaf mengangu" ujar sosok yeoja cantik bermata sipit yang berdiri di dekat pintu

"Baekhyun?" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum

"annyeong jongin, aku kira ka masih marah padaku"

"Ani Baek, oh iya Baek kenalkan Kyungsoo dia temanku. Soo kenalkan Baekhyun kekasihku"

"J-jongin-ah, lebih baik aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Eh? Kenapa Soo?"

"Aku lupa tidak ijin ibuku annyeong"

Baekhyun dan Jongin terdiam beberapa saat setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, jujur baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani memecah keheningan. Hingga seorang suster datang membawa makan malam Jongin.

"Biarkan aku yang menyuapimu" ujar Baekhyun lirih dan langsung mengambil sendok yang berada di gengaman Jongin.

Hingga acara makan malam Jongin selesai keduanya tak ada yang megucapkan satu patah katapun walaupun keduanya mengalami rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Sejujurnya namja tampan itu merasa senang dengan keberadaan Baekhyun disisinya, namun namja itu sangat takut bahwa baekhyun kesini hanya atas berdasarkan perintah Yifan.

_Katakanlah saja, katakan apa_

_Mengapa sembunyi sembunyi_

_Bila memang benar kau ingin kita_

_Berjalan sendiri-sendiri_

_Mengapa harus begini_

Sebulan berlalu, sudah 1 bulan pasca Jongin kembali ke sisi Baekhyun tepat pada tanggal 14 Januari di hari ulang tahun Jongin, Baekhyun menerima Jongin menjadi kekasihnya. Namun ada hal yang membuat Jongin merasa janggal dengan hubungannya bersama Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak yeoja cantik itu sering meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Dan bahkan kadang yeoja itu tak pulang kerumah selama beberapa hari. Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, Jongin sudah mempersiapkan sebuah makan malam berdua saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam yang berarti sudah pergantian hari namun Baekhyun tak kunjung muncul juga, namja itu hanya ingat Baekhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan ucapan untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 bulan. Akhirnya Jongin menutupkan matanya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, namja itu merasa sangat lelah dengan segalanya. Padahal ia berharap Baekhyun berubah.

Matahari menyinari langit kota seoul yang membuat namja tampan di hadapannya harus rela matanya di hujami beberapa biasan cahaya yang berlarian menuju retinanya. Namja itu perlahan duduk lalu merengangkan tulangnya. Namja itu sangat merindukan sosok Baekhyun berada disisinya saat namja itu terbangun. Namun ia mengerti bahwa itu tak akan terjadi. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, namja itu sangat berharap dapat menemukan Baekhyun disana sedang menyiapkan sarapan sekali lagi ia tak mau berharap sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Pagi Kyung" sapa Jongin manis saat namja itu masuk kedalam sebuah kedai

"Pagi Jongin

"Hari ini mau jalan ke Lotte World? Sekaligus merayakan keberangkatanmu minggu depan"

"Baiklah"

"Aku yang traktir ok?"

"arraseo, gomawo Jongin"

"Ne cheonma"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat menatap Jongin, yeoja cantik itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya orang kaya, tampan, sexy dan juga baik hati berani di sakiti. Sungguh malangnya hidup Jongin. Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin dengan seksama tak ada yang jelek dari jongin di mata sosok Do Kyungsoo, semua yang ada di Jongin tampak sangat sempurna dimata Kyungsoo.

_Katakan lah katakan saja_

_Janganlah kau tahan tahan_

_Katakanlah katakan saja_

_Sudahlah cepat selesaikan_

Jongin melangkah kan kakinya bersama Kyungsoo di dalam lotte world, namja itu tersenyum manis saat melihat tingkah mengemaskan Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, bagaimana tidak? Yeoja cantik yang menggunakan hotpants dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna merah memakan ice cream hingga belepotan dimana mana.

"Soo lihat kau belepotan"

"Soo?" panggil Jongin

"Do Kyungsoo!" panggil jongin lagi

"e-eh? Jongin lihat" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja cantik yang menggunakan minidress berwarna putih, rambutnya di gerai bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja tampan yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam tapi keduanya tak dapat melihat siapa namja itu.

"Shit.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya memutuskan menghampiri kedua orang yang mereka lihat tadi, tak mungkin keduanya salah lihat. Namun kedua orang itu seolah menghilang diantara kerumunan manusia di Lotte world. Pasalnya saat itu liburan, jadi banyak pasangan/keluarga yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lotte World hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga/pasangan.

"Jongin kau tak papa?"

"Ne, Jangan kawatirkan aku"

"Hi Jongin, wait Kyungsookan?" sapa seorang namja dengan kekasihnya

"Sehun-ah, Luhan nuna? Sedang apa kesini?"

"Hi Jongin, kita sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama menjelang acara pernikahan. Dimana Baekhyun?" ujar Luhan lalu mengambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo sementara Sehun mengambil duduk di samping Jongin.

"Entahlah, dia sudah menghilang 5 hari tanpa kabar" ujar Jongin lirih

"Kalian baik baik saja kan Jongin?" tanya Sehun menimpali

"Ne Hun-ah"

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku dengar kau diterima di Boston? Kebetulan nuna ku tinggal disana di Boston, kau tinggal saja disana" ujar Sehun

"Ne?"

"Minseok eonnie tinggal di Boston dengan kekasihnya Jongdae, lebih baik kau tinggal bersama mereka disana" ujar Luhan

"Gomawo eonnie"

"Jangan Sungkan, kami berterimakasih karena kau bisa menjaga adik sepupuku yang sangat bandel ini" ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh

Keempatnya terus berbincang satu sama lain sampai mereka tak sadari ada seorang yeoja cantik mengamati mereka dari kejahuan. Yeoja itu menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini

"Chagi kajja" ujar seorang namja tampan itu pada yeojanya

"Ne"

_Kita sudah tak bergandengan_

_Jangan bayangkan bersandingan_

_Ku tahu kisah kita sudah lama buram_

_Dan mungkin sudah batas kita_

_Dalam hati ruangku tak ada_

_Lepaskanlah diriku lepaskan_

_Sudah ayo katakanlah katakan saja_

_Sudahlah cepat selesaikan_

Sehun dengan gagahnya berdiri diatas altar, menatap sang calon istri yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Senyum keduanya tak kunjung luntur, seolah menyihir semua orang untuk menatap pasangan itu. Saat keduanya sudah berdiri di atas altar dan janji janji telah diucapkan keduanya saling tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Jongin, keduanya tampak saling berdiam diri.

"Baekhyun-ah sini" panggil Luhan

"Ne eonnie" Baekhyun pun berjalan kearah Luhan, Luhan menyerahkan bunga yang ia gengam ke Baekhyun

"Bunga ini aku berikan kepadamu sebagai harapan kau dan Jongin akan segera menyusul kami berdua ne?"

"Eh? Gomawo eonnie"

"Baek bisa bicara berdua saja?"

"Ne sehun"

Sehun membawa Baekhyun keluar greja, namja itu sudah benar benar lelah dengan perbuatan Baekhyun, walaupun namja itu pernah menjadi korban Baekhyun maupun menjadi orang yang hampir menghancurkan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongin

"Hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan, kau fikir Jongin sangat kuat huh? Alasan apalagi yang kau buat Baek? Kau mau menghancurkan Jongin hah?"

"Sehun-ah"

"Dengarkan aku hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu tapi itu dulu sebelum aku menyadari bahwa cintaku lebih dalam ke Luhan, sebelum kau menyakitiku dan sebelum kau membuat 1001 alasan hanya untuk membuatku percaya hyung, kita pacaran dulu hampir 2 tahun sebelum akhirnya aku lelah dengan perbuatanmu itu. Kau memiliki Jongin, ia sangat baik padamu, ia bahkan perhatian padamu, hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan sebelum kau merasakan karma seperti yang dirasakan mantan mantan Jongin" ujar Sehun lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang menanggalkan atasannya, pasalnya namja itu tak bisa tidur tanpa menanggalkan atasannya. Baekhyun tercekat menatap pahatan abs yang ada di perut milik namja tampan itu.

"Baek, tidurlah"

"Ani, aku sedang tidak ingin tidur"

"Waeyeo?"

"Aku merindukanmu Jongin" yeoja itu perlahan berjalan kearah kekasihnya. Seolah mengerti Jongin langsung meraup bibir merah milik Baekhyun.

_Mungkin memang bukan untuk selamanya_

_Mungkin memang tiada namaku disana_

Jongin terbangun terlebih dahulu lalu menatap tubuh polos Baekhyun, namja itu mengecup kening kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya membersihkan diri. Saat namja itu keluar padangannya mengedar sekitar kamar hotel mereka, namja tampan itu tak menemukan kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya suara gumaman lagu terdengar dari balcony, namja itu menatap kekasihnya yang menggunakan kemejanya bekas semalam

"Sudah bangun?" ujar Jongin

"Ne"

"Mandilah, aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"Arraseo"

Keduanya kini tengah berada di amusement park, Jongin tersenyum sebentar menatap tingkah kekasihnya itu lalu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Bermain berbagai macam wahana dan juga mengamati berbagai macam binatang.

"Jongin, bagaimana kalau besok berenang?"

"kau mau hm?"

"Ne"

"Dengan satu syarat, jangan pergi seperti waktu itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun kau yang meminta"

Keduanya kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga tiba waktu makan siang, keduanya memilih memakan makanan ala italia. Spagetti dan Vanilla late menjadi makanan yang mereka pilih, tak jarang keduanya saling tertawa maupun saling mencubit satu sama lain.

"Chagi.." suara bass mendengung di telinga Baekhyun dan Jongin. Betapa kagetnya Baekhyun yang di panggil dengan sebutan itu

"Chanyeol?"

-TBC-

Author Note : Makasih buat semua yang sudah review, disini aku akan semakin mempersulitkan hubungan Kai sama Baekhyun. Bakal banyak masalah, karena yang terjadi sama sahabat saya memang seperti itu. Maaf kalau ceritanya absurd dan juga aneh serta typo berterbangan karena saya buatnya hanya dengan 1 hari. Walaupun pada akhirnya nanti tak sesuai dengan harapan karena saya buatnya berdasarkan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat saya. Kemungkinan FF ini hanya ada 3 Chapter kalaupun ada waktu saya akan membuat Squelnya. Sekian dan terimakasih atas dukungan FF ini melalui review.


End file.
